Bendita Noche buena
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Bruce alza una ceja mirando su atuendo, —¿es una fiesta de suéteres y yo no estaba enterado? [...]


**N/A: Este pequeño oneshot pertenece al AU de Familia, Goma y Susto de Muerte (dónde los bati-boys se llevan dos años entre ellos y la batifamilia es feliz como merecen -y no son súper héroes-). Dedicado con amor a mi beta Scar O'Haran y a las plantitas del Edén**

**Participó en ''Héroes en adviento'' organizado por el grupo Edén Slash en facebook**

* * *

**Bendita Noche Buena**

Bruce no recuerda cuándo fue su última fiesta de navidad; bueno en realidad si recuerda el cuándo, pero no el cómo fue. Su última gran fiesta fue antes de que sus padres murieran, había muchas personas, entre ellas personas que dirigían las caridades a las que sus padres estaban afiliados; luego de su muerte se negó a celebrar una más, se negó a poner el árbol y las luces limitándose a compartir una escueta cena con Alfred y un humilde intercambio de regalos entre ambos sólo por insistencia del hombre que era lo único que quedaba de su familia.

Cuando adoptó a los niños y Damián estuvo bajo su custodia hacía ya cuatro años atrás tuvo que cambiar su agridulce celebración para darles la mejor navidad que los niños habían tenido jamás. Juntos fueron a comprar el árbol más grande que tuvieron en el lugar aparte de nuevas decoraciones para la mansión; no había estado tan feliz en navidad como esa primera en la que Dick y Jason parecían pelearse por poner las esferas, Tim bajo su supervisión trataba de hacer una guirnalda con ayuda de Alfred y Damián miraba las lucecitas embobado desde su cangurera.

Los siguientes dos años la tradición fue similar, comprar el árbol, decorarlo entre todos, comer la deliciosa cena de Alfred y destapar los regalos al día siguiente. Sin embargo este año la cosa sería algo diferente; los niños se pusieron de acuerdo para bombardearlo durante semanas con la idea de hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a sus tíos ''cool'' como suele llamarlos Tim y a su tía Bárbara. Pero, sobre todo, los niños habían convencido a Clark para planear la fiesta sin que él lo supiera mientras ellos lo seducían de tal forma que cuando estuviera todo montado no pudiera decir que no. No les dirá a sus hijos, pero no se iba a negar a la fiesta de todas formas pues le hace muy feliz que sean felices.

Así pues, el día de Noche Buena había llegado por lo que ya la casa estaba decorada como siempre, con la diferencia de que Dick, Jason y Alfred se encargaron de decorar también el salón dónde antes solían celebrar las fiestas de navidad de los Wayne con un árbol un poco más pequeño del que estaba en la sala, un montón de guirnaldas hechas por ellos mismos, luces y uno que otro muérdago puesto pícaramente por los jóvenes. Refunfuña alisando el suéter púrpura con un murciélago que Tim y Damián habían elegido como su regalo de navidad, ayudados a comprarlo por Clark por lo que tiene entendido; quita algunos hilos sobrantes sonriendo un poco al recordar las sonrisas ilusionadas de ambos al entregárselo la noche anterior pidiéndole que se lo ponga para la fiesta.

—Papá —Dick entra en su habitación luego de haber tocado—, Clark llegó.

—¡Trajo postre! —dice Tim feliz entrando tras él —, vamos papá —ambos toman sus manos arrastrándolo fuera.

Bruce los sigue evitando reír, no sólo por la palpable emoción de sus hijos sino también porque llevan suéteres como el suyo, solo que el de Dick es azul con un montón de pajaritos negros y el de Tim es amarillo pálido con un latte. No sabe dónde los encontraron, pero algo le dice que Jason y Damián también tienen suéteres de ese estilo. Los niños lo arrastran hasta la sala donde los muebles fueron reemplazados por grandes puffs de diferentes colores colocados alrededor del árbol cerca de la chimenea.

En uno de ellos ve a Clark que parece estar contándole algo a Damián mientras Jason pinta a su lado de panza al suelo. Como esperaba ambos llevan un suéter, rojo el de Jason con lo que parecen diversos tipos de pan y el de Damián es verde con gatitos de varios colores; sin embargo, se sorprende al ver que también Clark lleva un suéter de un azul más oscuro que el de Dick con pequeñas nubes blancas.

—Clark —saluda llamando su atención. Sus hijos alzan la vista y Damián no duda en levantarse de un salto de los brazos de Clark acercándose a él alzando sus brazos.

Bruce lo carga abrazando a Jason cuando se acerca. Clark sonríe levantándose y se acerca para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola Bruce, mamá envió el pastel de frutas al estilo Kent para ustedes, lamenta no poder venir.

—No te preocupes, le enviaremos sus regalos contigo —Bruce deja un escueto beso en sus labios ignorando las protestas de Damián y los sonidos de asco de Jason—. Vamos al salón, Barry, Hal y Bárbara seguro están por llegar.

—Tía Bárbara ya llegó —informa Dick encabezando el camino al salón abrazado a Tim para contener sus saltos de emoción.

Al llegar al salón ve a Alfred colocando las últimas bandejas de la comida siendo ayudado por Bárbara; parpadea el hombre no lleva su traje de costumbre sino un pantalón negro holgado combinado con un suéter gris sin ningún diseño y Bárbara lleva uno de un bonito rosa pastel que contrasta con el rojo intenso de su cabello y un pantalón marrón oscuro. Al notarlos la mujer sonríe y abre sus brazos para Tim y Jason.

—Buenas noches Bruce, buenas noches Clark —saluda apachurrando a los chicos.

—Bárbara —Bruce alza una ceja mirando su atuendo, —¿es una fiesta de suéteres y yo no estaba enterado?

—Fue idea de Dick —señala Jason sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor.

—Pensé sería lindo y diferente —el chico le sonríe a su padre a lo que Bruce responde con una sonrisa revolviendo su cabello.

—Yo los escogí —Damián besa su mejilla removiéndose para bajar de sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, los suéteres son buena idea —asiente bajando a Damián evitando reír cuando el niño toma la mano de Clark para llevarlo a su sillita alta y hacerlo sentarse junto a esta.

—Sólo faltan el señor Allen y el señor Jordan para empezar la cena —dice Alfred apartando una silla para Tim y otra para Bárbara. Cuando está por sentarse también suena el timbre.

—Tranquilo, yo iré —Bruce, que se había sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, se pone en pie saliendo del comedor para ir a abrir la puerta.

Nada más abrirla Barry lo aplasta en un fuerte abrazo antes de separarse para besar sus mejillas riendo feliz. Como esperaba ahora que sabe es una fiesta de suéteres ambos tenían suéteres gemelos, con un rayo envuelto en un extraño símbolo que sólo ellos sabían que significaba, el de Barry de un rojo brillante y el de Hal verde musgo.

—¿Dónde consiguieron esos suéteres? —pregunta cerrando tras ellos.

—Los mandamos a hacer. De hecho, fueron los chicos y Clark —Jordan sonríe mostrándole la gran bolsa de regalos que lleva en una mano y el vino que lleva en la otra—, de casualidad ¿sabes dónde va esto?

—Llevaré el vino a la cocina, eso puedes dejarlo en el salón a la derecha —Bruce toma la botella señalándole las puertas dobles de caoba—. La cena es en el salón comedor, al final del pasillo.

—Gracias Bruce —Barry sonríe emocionado tomando la mano de su esposo arrastrándolo al salón.

Negando el hombre va a la cocina para poner a enfriar al vino antes de regresar al comedor.

* * *

La cena estuvo exquisita como siempre. Ese año Alfred se lució con diferentes tipos de carne y pastas, más de la que a Bruce le parecía saludable, que todos disfrutaron, los niños con ponche de frutas y los adultos con el excelente vino que trajo la pareja Allen-Jordan. Una vez terminada la cena fueron al salón de fiestas para abrir los regalos, si bien era algo que Bruce hubiera preferido hacer el próximo día los niños estaban muy emocionados por ver que les había enviado la señora Kent y que habían traído sus tíos.

—¡Un murcigalo! —Damián chilla feliz al ver el peluche de murciélago regalo de Barry antes de correr hacia él a abrazarlo.

—Qué bueno que te gustó —Barry lo carga haciéndole cosquillas hasta que el niño se desliza de sus brazos retorciéndose.

—Te dije le iba a gustar. Es tu culpa que esté obsesionado con los murciélagos —Hal ríe revolviendo el cabello de su sobrino que sonríe y va a dejar el peluche entre sus demás regalos.

—¿No es ya demasiado? —Bárbara alza una ceja, no solo era el peluche de Barry sino también una mochilita de parte de Hal y una frazada por parte de Martha Kent. —¿Tu regalo también tiene que ver con murciélagos, Clark?

El hombre niega divertido sacando su regalo de debajo del árbol entregándoselo al menor de los Wayne que se sienta en las piernas de su tío Barry para abrirlo. Por su parte Jason y Tim discuten cuál de los dos obtuvo el mejor regalo de su tío Hal y Dick se levanta para abrazar a Clark agradeciendo por el bonito traje que le había regalado para sus clases de gimnasia. El hombre regresa el abrazo contento de que le hubiera gustado, así como a Tim al que le gustó un juego de detectives que le compró y a Jason un disfraz de guerrero espacial, aunque en realidad era un traje de astronauta el chico dijo que era un guerrero así que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—¡Wow! ¡Perrito! —a las palabras de Damián le siguen un ladrido que llaman la atención de Bruce. Efectivamente, de la caja sale un pequeño cachorro negro como la noche que lame la mejilla del niño con entusiasmo.

—Wow genial —Tim se acerca y acaricia al cachorrito, Jason se le une poco después seguido por Dick que se acerca con cierta cautela para finalmente tocarlo suave.

—Clark…

—Ya está vacunado. Tiene todo al día —alarga su mano para sacar de la caja un sobre, de este saca un certificado de adopción a nombre de Damián Wayne y un montón de papeles que certifican había recibido todas las vacunas que le corresponden—. Lo salvamos en la granja luego de la tormenta del mes pasado, ¿recuerdas? No creí fuera a sobrevivir, pero lo hizo y pensé que a Damián le gustaría.

—¡Gracias Clark! —el pequeño ríe por las lamidas de su nuevo amigo bajando con todo y cachorro para poder abrazarlo fuerte—. Se llamará hmm ¡Ace! Papi ¿puede Ace dormir conmigo?

Su hijo lo mira poniendo ojitos dulces, de esos que Bruce se encuentra difícil de resistir. Para su sorpresa Tim, que dormía en la misma habitación de Damián por ahora, se acerca para mirarlo de igual forma jugando los dos una combinación que termina por derretir su corazón.

—Bien, pero Clark se encargará de regalarles la camita para… Ace.

—¡Gracias papi! —Damián besa su mejilla y baja a Ace para jugar con él.

—Amo Bruce, ¿le doy nuestros regalos a los niños?

—No —Bruce niega—, esos serán para mañana. Es hora de que se vayan a dormir.

—Está bien —acepta Dick inmediatamente antes de que sus hermanos protesten—, pero permítenos un regalo más, ¿sí?

Bruce alza una ceja inquisitivo, pero de todas formas asiente. Un regalo más, mientras no fueran dulces, no les haría daño. Jason deja sus juguetes y de corretear tras Ace para acercarse al árbol a tomar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que Bruce no había visto cuando decoraron el árbol; el niño se acerca tomando la mano de Tim y juntos ponen la cajita en sus manos.

—Ábrelo —piden los cuatro a coro.

Bruce no sabe a qué viene la coordinación de sus hijos, ni la sonrisa cómplice de Barry y Hal que no podía significar nada bueno, incluso Alfred parece bastante satisfecho observándolo atento con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando sus hijos vuelven a pedir que lo abra suspira rodando los ojos abriendo la pequeña cajita que, ahora nota, no tiene ni lazos ni etiquetas; dentro de la caja que está forrada por terciopelo negro encuentra un anillo de lo que parece platino, es una banda gruesa pero delicada con pequeñas piedrecitas azules incrustadas.

—Chicos ¿qué…?

Al alzar la vista en lugar de sus cuatro hijos ve a Clark arrodillado frente a él. El hombre toma una su mano izquierda para dejar un suave beso allí justo en el dedo anular dónde siente estará el anillo.

—Bruce, sé que nuestra relación tiene poco tiempo y que soy más joven que tú, pero te amo con locura. Con la bendición de Dick, Jason, Tim, Damián y Alfred, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz en este planeta aceptando ser mi esposo? —los ojos azules de Clark brillan de forma intensa ante la luz de la chimenea y hay una gran calidez en el fondo de estos que le deja sin habla.

—Esto es un poco sorpresivo —dice cuando las palabras se organizan en su cabeza—, y veo que te aliaste a los chicos, Barry y Hal incluidos, para tenderme esta trampa —se inclina un poco dejando la caja en la mano de Clark besando suave su mejilla—. Sin embargo, no puedo decirte que no. Acepto ser tu esposo, Clark Kent.

La sonrisa que el hombre le da es deslumbrante, superando por mucho las lucecitas del árbol. Medio escucha a sus hijos gritar de alegría, nota que Hal le pasa unos billetes a Barry y Alfred parece secarse los ojos; pero todo eso pasa a segundo plano cuando Clark coloca el anillo con cuidado en su dedo anular sacando de la parte de abajo de la caja uno gemelo, pero con gemas negras en lugar de azules y se lo entrega. Bruce sonríe poniéndolo en el dedo anular de Clark enlazando sus dedos.

—¿Podemos llamarte papá ya? —pregunta Jason apoyándose contra Bruce mirando sobre su hombro los anillos.

—Si eso quieren —Clark se sonroja suave sonriéndole al niño recibiendo a Tim y Damián en sus brazos.

—Papá Clark —dice Dick solo por el placer de escucharlo asintiendo—, me gusta.

Tim y Damián repiten lo que dice Dick y luego Jason hace lo mismo. Bruce sonríe divertido al ver a los cuatro niños alrededor de su pareja… su prometido repitiendo una y otra vez ''papá Clark'', Barry uniéndose a ellos solo para hacer sonrojar a Clark riéndose de él. Alfred, cuando conectan miradas, le sonríe con verdadera alegría disponiéndose a servir más vino.

Completamente feliz como no lo había sido en años desde la muerte de sus padres Bruce desea que todas las navidades de ahora en adelante sean así de felices. Se promete silenciosamente que hará nuevo recuerdos con su nueva familia.


End file.
